friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
*Pony's Creed: Chapter 5: Initiation
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 4; A Change in Heart Next: *Pony's Creed: Chapter 6; The Templar Invasion Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 5 Initiation ... Vinyl:" Bat, or blindfold?" Octavia:" What?" Vinyl:" I can't let you know where you are going until the initiation, so you have two options. I put a blindfold on you, or I hit you with a baseball bat." Vinyl's grin told Octavia that Vinyl had no qualms with doing the latter. Octavia:" Haven't I been had enough brain damage for one life time? Seriously." Vinyl:" I take you want the blindfold." Octavia:" Well, you do owe me for the dish washer." Vinyl:" Come on, that's like... the best way to wake up in the morning. I've been doing you a favor." Octavia:" It's not helping your case one bit." Vinyl:" Fine. Hold still." Vinyl wrapped the blindfold around her octavia with her magic. Octavia:" Why are we heading there at night?" Vinyl:" Because, we don't want anypony following us." Octavia:" What if we get caught by templars for 'loitering'." Vinyl:" They might be evil, but they have a reputation to keep. They wouldn't do that." Octavia:" They would, and have. I saw it myself when I was too late to save Blueberry." Vinyl:" Seriously? Are they trying to make themselves predictable now?" Octavia:" Let's just head out." Vinyl:" Oh, right." Vinyl guided Octavia to the assassin's hideout, and Octavia was crossed when Vinyl thought it was funny to let Octavia smack herself into a lamp pole. Octavia:" Vinyl! You idiot!" Vinyl:" Hahaha! Did that hurt?" Octavia:" I... yes! When we get home, I'm going to buck you so hard, your face will be coming out of your flank!" Templar:" Hey! What are you doing here!?" Octavia's teeth bared. Octavia:" (Nice going, Vinyl.)" Vinyl:" Oh... um... this is my marefriend. I was... going to supirise her with something." The templar looked at her as if she came out of a garbage can. Templar:" Bleh... filly foolers." The templar just walked passed them. Vinyl chuckled. Octavia bit her ear. Vinyl:" Ow! Okay, I deserved that." Octavia:" Marefriend?" Vinyl:" It's the best I had." Octavia:" I'm your sister." Vinyl:" There's just no pleasing you, is there?" When they finally stopped, Vinyl pulled a hidden mechanizm, and a brick wall opened up. They went down a bunch of stairs, and Octavia heard the wall close up behind them. They stopped again, and Vinyl removed the blindfold. Octavia was underneathe the same light bulb as she was last time, except there were more ponies with hoods surrounding her. In the midst of them, was Princess Luna, aka, the Misstress. Luna:" I am glad you have reconsidered. Tell me, why have you decided to join us. I am curious." Everypony was looking directly at her. Octavia:" I... I saw a filly's mother killed by the blade of a templar." Luna nodded solemnly. Luna:" And you saw the truth." Octavia:" Yes." The room became lighter, and Octavia had to cover her eyes to avoid blindness. Everypony around her, except for Princess Luna, were wearing similar hoods and robes of different variations. Luna:" Do you still want to continue with the initiation?" Octavia:" Yes. I do." Luna:" Very well then. Put this on. Luna levitated a robe for her to put on, and nodded at one of the assassin ponies, who brought her a clean, iron sword. Octavia put on the robe. It was white robe, with the same phoenix beak mark on the flank. Luna:" Now, when I say something, I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind, understand?" Octavia nodded. Luna's horn glowed over the sword, and she lowed it over Octavia's right shoulder. The words came to Octavia, as if she had been saying them all her life. Luna:" Where other ponies blindly follow the truth, remember..." Octavia:" Nothing is true." The sword switched above Octavia's left shoulder. Luna:" Where other ponies are limited by law or morality, remember..." Octavia:" Everything is permitted." The was raised, and everypony around Octavia spoke as one. "We are assassins, we work in the dark, to serve the light." Octavia looked up at Princess Luna, and smiled. Luna:" Your initiation isn't complete yet, you must now preform the leap of faith, though I've been told you've done it before." ... (This art belongs to Comicwing. Big thanks to the artist) They were on top of a tall, wide building. The assassins went first, taking a leap off the building, and into a stack of hay. They all looked up at Octavia, who was breathing in deeply. She let out her breathe, and took the leap of faith. Coming out of the hay stack, the other assassins stomped their hooves in appluase. Princess Luna smiled proudly down on Octavia. Luna:" You have completed the initiation." Octavia:" Thank you, pri- I mean, Mistress. I will not let you down, or hopefully... anypony else." Luna:" Do not fret over your failing. Remember how you obtained victory. You saved one, didn't you?" Octavia:" Y-yes, but that doesn't stop me from feeling like I could've done something more." Luna:" We all understand this feeling. Every single one of us, had once felt this pain. Including myself." Octavia:" Huh? Oh... you're refering to..." Luna:" Nightmare Moon. Yes, I know I could have done better, but I am a better pony now than I was before. And so are you, Octavia." Octavia nodded, firmly. She was determined to do what she can to protect everypony she could. But she knew she could not save everypony. ... The next morning, Octavia returned to the assassin's guild, wearing her new assassin robes. She felt like she was meant to wear it. Luna was waiting for her. Luna:" Ah, miss Octavia. It is good to see you here. I believe it is time to start your training." Octavia nodded. Octavia:" I am ready." Luna:" We'll see. Go and meet up with Lyra Heartstrings on top of Ponyville town hall. I've assigned her as your mentor." Octavia:" I thought you were supposed to be the mentor." Luna:" No, no. I am simply the guild leader, I have assigned many mentors in the Ponyville guild, and more all across Equestria." Octavia:" I see. I will head there right away then." ... Lyra was waiting for Octavia on the town hall building. She was wearing a golden assassin robe, with a hole in the top for her horn. When Octavia arrived, she began to explain what they were doing. Lyra:" Say, Octavia. Have you ever pickpocketed anypony, before?" Octavia:" No." Lyra:" Figured not. Well that's what you are going to be doing today." Octavia:" Isn't stealing a little... wrong? All that does is give the templars more reason to go after us." Lyra:" Hey, we only do this sort of thing in case of emergency. However, this particular thing I want you to steal is very important. I want to steal a package. The templars have sent a courier, and I want you to intercept a letter from him. I don't want you to kill him, though, 'cause that's not how we do things. Just sneak up on him, and grab it while he isn't looking. Blend into the crowd if you have to." Octavia:" Won't it be hard, since I'm an earth pony?" Lyra:" If you can hold a bow over a cello, than I think you can pull this off." Octavia:" I... I don't think that's how it works, but alright. You're a friend, so I trust you. Who's the target?" Lyra scanned the area, and pointed at a blue courier pony. Lyra:" There. Remember, just grab and go." ... Octavia began to blend in with the crowd. She wasn't sure she could do this, but she wasn't about to give up. It was right there, partially exposed in his saddlebag. She quickly grabbed it in her teeth, and turned away as to not look suspicious. The courier pony checked his saddlebag, but the letter wasn't there. He looked around to see who took it, but gave up. Cleverly, Octavia was sitting on a bench as to blend in again. She smiled cockily. She actually pulled it off. All she had to do was return it to Lyra. But of course, as with everything that was too good to be true, there was something stopping her. One of the assassins was walking side-by-side with a templar. This couldn't be ignored, she thought. She followed them into an ally, and listened in on their conversation. The assassin had a black coat, and a blue and red mane. Templar:" Anything new?" Assassin:" Nothing new, they just added a new recruit to their little 'group'. It's like their plan is to just hide in the shadows and go with that?" Templar:" Not getting very creative are they?" Assassin:" I have a feeling something bigger is coming up though. I don't know what." Templar:" Doesn't matter, I've ordered an attack on the guild. They should be here any minute." Octavia's eyes widened, and she almost gasped, catching herself before did as too not give away her position. Octavia:" (They're going to attack the guild? That traitor! But wait, is that what the letter was for? If so, then I've nothing to worry about, right? But what that isn't it?" She ran as quietly as she could out of there. ... Reaching Lyra again, Octavia was panting. Octavia:" Assassin... templar... attack..." Lyra:" What's going on?" Octavia retained her composure. Octavia:" I think we have a traitor in our midst. They've told the templars where to look, and they're probably going to attack the guild any minute." Lyra:" Dang it! Is that what the letter said?" Octavia:" I-I didn't read it. I was eaves dropping on one of the assassins having a private conversation with a templar." Lyra:" If that's so... we better tell the Misstress. First, let me see that letter. Also, very clever hiding on that bench. Extra points for that one." Octavia gave her the letter, and Lyra levitated it up, and opened it. Lyra:" Dang it, I was hoping this was the attack order. This is just a allience agreement." Octavia:" A allience agreement?" Lyra:" We'll have to look into it later, but I sure am glad this didn't get to it's destination. Come on." ... Lyra and Octavia entered the guild, and blocked the exit. As soon as they entered, they went to Luna. Luna:" How did your trainee do?" Lyra:" She was impressive, but he also found out some important information. We've been betrayed by one of our own, and the templars are on their way to attack the guild." Luna:" Our new recruit discovered this?" Octavia:" Yes, I saw it myself." Luna:" Then we must prepare. I appreciate you bringing this directly to me. Lyra, give Octavia what she'll need for this battle. Octavia, due to this current event, I am promoting you to a full-fledged assassin." Octavia:" Thank you Misstress." Lyra:" Come on, let's get you your standard gear." ... Octavia was given a sword, and a familiar leather gauntlet that was put on her left leg, just above her hoof. Octavia:" What's this? It looks familiar." Lyra:" That's a hidden blade. It's a traditional stealth dagger that the assassin's use. Some even get two. I'll train you on how to use it later. Right now, you just need to worry about the sword on your belt. It was made specifically so an earth pony could use it with her hoof. The hard part is standing on two legs. It gives you an advantage." Octavia:" Shouldn't be too hard. I've been through years of standing on my hind hooves to play the cello." Lyra:" Then your all set, all you need to do is learn how to hold it. Stand up on your hind hooves, stick your right hoof in that little brace there, twist counter clockwise until you hear a click, and pull it out." Octavia did as much, and pulled it out as if by nature. Lyra:" Good. Wow, you're pretty swift to learn." Octavia:" Thank you? But I think I'd do better with a unicorn model. Holding it like this... well it's a bit heavy carrying it this way." Lyra:" Try this." Octavia held the normal sword in her hoof, and found it was, in fact, easier for her. Octavia was used to holding her cello bow like this, so that made it easier. Luna:" Lyra, Octavia. Are you ready? They are approaching!" TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)